1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to video signal reproducing apparatus, such as, television receivers, and more particularly is directed to providing such apparatus with improved arrangements for effecting electron beam scanning velocity modulation so as to significantly enhance the sharpness of the reproduced picture or image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the phosphor screen of a video signal reproducing apparatus, such as, the screen of the cathode ray tube in a television receiver, is scanned by an electron beam or beams so as to form a picture or image on the screen, the beam current varies with the luminance or brightness level of the input video signal. Therefore, each electron beam forms on the phosphor screen a beam spot whose size is larger at high brightness levels than at low brightness levels of the image so that sharpness of the reproduced picture is deteriorated, particularly at the demarcation between bright and dark portions or areas of the picture. Further, when a beam scanning the screen in the line-scanning direction moves across the demaraction or edge between dark and bright areas of the picture, for example, black and white areas, respectively, the frequency response of the receiver does not permit the beam intensity to change instantly from the low level characteristic of the black area to the high level characteristic of the white area. Therefore, the sharpness of the reproduced image is degraded at portions of the image where sudden changes in brightness occur in response to transient changes in the luminance or brightness of the video signal being reproduced. The increase in the beam current and in the beam spot size for bright portions of the reproduced picture or image and the inadequate frequency response of the television receiver to sudden changes in the brightness or luminance level of the incomming video signal are additive in respect to the degradation of the horizontal sharpness of the reproduced image or picture.
It has been proposed to compensate for the described degradation of the horizontal sharpness of the picture or image by employing the so-called "aperture correction or compensation technique", for example, as described in "Aperture Compensation for Television Camera", R. C. Dennison, RCA Review, 14,569 (1953). In accordance with such aperture correction or compensation technique, the intensity of the electron beam is first decreased and then increased at those portions of the picture image at which the brightness changes from a low level to a high level. Such modification or compensation of the electron beam intensity can be achieved by twice differentiating the original video signal so as to obtain a compensation signal which is added to the original video signal for obtaining a compensated video signal applied to the cathode of the cathode ray tube and having high level portions with relatively more steeply inclined rising and falling edges. However, with the foregoing aperture compensation technique, the peak luminance or brightness levels of the compensated video signal are increased and, as applied to the cathode of the cathode ray tube, result in beam currents that are increased relative to the maximum beam currents resulting from the original video signal so that the beam spot size is actually increased. By reason of the foregoing, the aperture compensation technique or method is insufficient for achieving really sharp definitions between light and dark areas of the reproduced picture or image, particularly in the case of relatively large screen areas, even though the described technique creates a visual edge effect which, to some extent, and particularly in the case of relatively small screens, registers psychologically as improved edge sharpness.
In order to avoid the above-described disadvantage of the aperture correction or compensation technique, it has been proposed to employ the so-called "beam velocity modulation method or technique" in which transient changes in the brightness level of the video signal are detected, and the scanning velocity of the electron beam in the line-scanning direction is modulated in accordance with the thus detected transient changes, for example, as described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,630, No. 2,678,964, No. 3,752,916, No. 3,830,958 and No. 3,936,872, with the last two enumerated patents having a common assignee herewith.
More particularly, in the known beam velocity modulation technique or method, the original video signal representing brightness or luminance of a video picture and which incorporates "dullness" at abrupt changes in the luminance level due to the inadequate frequency response of the television receiver circuits to such abrupt changes in luminance level, is applied directly to the cathode or beam producing means of the cathode ray tube for modulating the intensity of the electron beam or beams, and such original video signal is also differentiated to obtain a modulation signal which is employed for effecting a supplemental horizontal deflection of the beam or beams in addition to the main or usual horizontal deflection thereof. The modulation or compensation signal may be supplied to the main deflection coil or yoke or to a supplemental deflection coil which is in addition to the main deflection coil with the result that the overall magnetic field acting on the beam or beams for effecting horizontal deflection thereof is modulated and corresponding modulation of the beam scanning velocity in the line-scanning direction is achieved. As is well-known, the effect of the foregoing, is to improve the sharpness of the image or picture in the horizontal direction. Since the original video signal is applied directly to the cathode or beam producing means of the cathode ray tube without increasing the level thereof at sharp changes in the brightness level of the video signal, as in the aperture correction or compensation technique, the beam velocity modulation technique does not cause changes in the beam spot size so that sharpness of the image or picture in the horizontal direction is conspicuously improved.
However, it is a characteristic or inherent disadvantage or existing beam velocity modulation arrangements that the improved horizontal sharpness of the reproduced image or picture is achieved at the expense of a reduction in the width of the bright or white areas of the reproduced image or picture so that such bright or white areas are slimmer or more slender than would be the case if the depicted scene were accurately or precisely reproduced.